Timeline (XB130)
This is the timeline of the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe in XBrain130's fanon. While major events all fit with canon, a few details differ, such as what implies that a single continuity between all anime series does not exist in the first place. For a visual representation of this timeline, see here. For a more in-depth listing of all canon dates, visit the ones on Yugipedia and . 20th Century 1980s * 1980 ** 's birth (June 4) ** 's birth (August 18) * 1988 ** ' birth (May 5) ** 's birth (August 31) 1990s * 1996 - * 1997 - seasons 1 to 3 * 1998 - Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters seasons 4 and 5 * 1999 - (March) 21st Century 2000s * 2004 ** season 1 ** Yumo Muto's birth (September) * 2005 - season 2 * 2006 - seasons 3 and 4 * 2008 - ' birth (January 11) 2010s * 2010 - 's birth (July 7) * 2011 - (March 11) * 2012 - 's birth (August 16) * 2015 - 's birth (December 8) 2020s * 2020 - Blood of the King * 2023 ** 's birth (August 17) ** ' birth (November 11) * 2028 - season 1 * 2029 - season 2 2030s * 2030 ** falls into a portal to the and finds the ** and recruit Kazuma in their seach for similar portals, Faker sacrifies both to open a portal to the ** Other portals start to open all over the world and bring s to , reverse-engineers them and starts mass-producing them to capitalize on the widespread corncerns about overuse after Yusei's Duel against , with becoming one of the major cities where they're most diffused and earning the nickname "Capital of Xyz" * 2033 - Nathan Fudo's birth (August 17) * 2037 - 2040s * 2046 - Yuko Tsukumo's birth (July) 2050s * 2050 ** 's birth (May 28) ** 's birth (October 5) * 2052 - The Revenge of the Dreamed Hunter 2060s * 2067 ** Premonition and The Obstinacy of the Hunter ** , founder of the influential KaibaCorp rival , has the inspiration of promoting a revival of and Synchro after almost 40 years of Xyz predominance * 2069 ** During one of the tournaments held to celebrate the success of Leo's idea, Zarc acquires all the , uses them to become " ", and rampages through the city planning of hunting humanity to extinction; however Ray stops him by dividing a bubble of spacetime around Earth into four parallel realities, the , along with ripping apart both their souls ** The eight shards of Zarc's and Ray's souls respawn as , , , , , , , and ; Yuya, Zuzu, and Lulu are taken in by the Sakakis, , and the Obsidians respectively, who are all induced to believe them as their legitimate children by after-effects of the reality split (July 11) 2080s * 2080 - Leo manages to rebuild his actual memories from up until 2069, and blinded by grief for Ray's disappearance, he begins * 2082 - A Little Warmth in the Cold * 2083 - * 2084 - [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12429310/3/Together-to-the-Future Together to the Future chapter 3] * 2088 ** 's birth (August 20) ** 's birth (September 12) ** Yushi Sakaki's, Rise Sakaki's, Runo Sakaki's, and Rito Obsidian Sakaki's birth (October 22) 2090s * 2094 ** is carried out by Dr. , employee of another of KaibaCorp's main rivals: . He is assisted by , , and ** Asuyu Sakaki's birth (February 5) ** Together In The End * 2097 - SOL deliberately reduces Dr. Kogami to a coma to cover up the Hanoi Project, who's officially declared dead. His son however brings his consciousness to and they found the together with Kiyoshi's assistants (as well as one of their mentally-unstable victims, who calls himself ) to begin a campaign of sabotages against SOL and hunting the * 2099 - The Knights of Hanoi attack the 22nd Century 2100s * 2103 - Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V-II * 2104 - 23rd Century 2230s * in the timeline of XB130